Rejection
by UnlockCase07
Summary: "Why? Why did you do that to me? When I finally had the courage to give you Valentine's chocolate you abandon my respect for you! Why? What did I do to deserve this!" May sobbed dropping off to her knees as she remembered the incident from two years ago. What happened? Why? How? When? Find out... In Rejection!


**This is a Round One of PokeWrite Forum Challenges. I suggest that you might be interested in joining it. You know, the more the merrier.**

**Anyways… **

**Even though Valentine's is a long time over…**

**Welcome! To a Valentine's Special! **

**From CoolFire0707**

**Lol. I'm not that good about romance stories. Someone said to me that girls are supposed to be the main characters in a story with romance but is that really true?**

_**Flashback**_

"_Drew! Wait for me!" a brunette girl shouted, running after a green haired boy who was walking calmly just in front of the girl._

_She was out of breath as she caught up with Drew who was now looking at her with his captivating emerald eyes. "What is it May?" Drew had asked her, turning around to face her._

_May grinned widely as she grabbed something from her shoulder bag and presenting it to Drew. "Here! Valentine's chocolates. I made them myself!" She announced handing a red box to Drew._

_The green haired boy blushed. "Tha- thank you." He stuttered quietly, accepting the chocolates from May._

"_Ah! Drew is accepting chocolates from the nerd! Hahahaha!" a guy from their grade announced, pointing at them making the other boys behind him laugh as well._

_Drew winced. He dropped the chocolate. "I don't need those piece of shit, airhead!" he stated, walking off. _

_May was dumbfounded. Her only crush and childhood friend didn't accept her chocolates. She fell to her knees and cried. "Waahh! Drew is an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she exclaimed, crying hard for the first time in her life._

_**End of Flashback**_

May sighed. She remembered that time again. And she knew full well why. _Valentine's Day is coming again._ She thought to herself. She despised that day ever since the incident that took place. Though her friends were quite excited about it.

"Hey Dawn! What are you going to give Paul this year?" Leaf asked her blue haired bestfriend who gleamed at the process.

"I'll give him a chocolate cake this year! Last year wasn't so good since Paul was allergic to cupcakes. Wonder why?" she stated, looking at her magazine.

"Well, the two of us are planning to give Ash and Gary chocolate cookies this time!" the two both squealed at the thought of their boyfriends eating their homemade chocolates.

Then there was an awkward silence as the three waited for a response from their brunette friend. They looked at her warily, fully knowing that May was going to pass again.

"Uh, May? What are you going to give Drew?" Dawn bravely asked her, causing May to glare.

"I won't give anything to that jerk. Damn! He pisses me off!" she replied, grabbing her bag and walking off to who knows where.

"Where are you going May?!" Misty asked, sweat dropping from May's outburst from earlier. She was used to it already but every time May says that she really gets surprised.

"I'm going home!" May yelled back at her, before stomping off.

The three sighed. "Why does May hate Drew so much? They're so cute together!" Misty commented, sighing inwardly.

"Even I don't know. Only May knows the answer." Leaf responded, also picking up her bags along with the magazine that she had borrowed from Dawn just a while ago. Valentine's was tomorrow and they yet have not practiced nor made chocolates yet.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm home!" May announced walking up to her room. No one replied to her indicating that nobody was home.

She sighed and put her bag down on her bed as she sat on her chair. She stared at the booklet that she bought 2 years ago. Remembering the incident again, she decided to shrug it off. "Now, what to do…" she mumbled, not realizing that she took the booklet and continued to the kitchen.

"Might as well make some snack for myself." She stated getting ready to make chocolate wafers. After a few minutes it was done but what was wrong was… She had accidentally wrapped it in a box like a gift should be!

"Shit! Why does this happen every year?! Do I really like him that much that I subconsciously  make chocolates for him?! Damn Grasshead! Making me feel like this…" she exclaimed. Much to her frustration, she knew that she couldn't do anything about it and broke down.

"Why? Why did you do that to me? When I finally had the courage to give you Valentine's chocolate you abandon my respect for you! Why!? What did I do to deserve this!" she sobbed.

Loving someone for such a long time could be painful. May knew that. Yet she couldn't forget and abandon her feelings for the green haired boy. She knew that it would turn out like this. But she also knew that the feelings that have manifested in her would not change… forever.

The door opened, with the three girls coming in. They gasped as they saw their best friend in tears and probably heartbroken. "Oh May! What happened to you?" Dawn asked, coming to May's side and patting her back, attempting to comfort the broken girl.

Leaf and Misty approached the two girls and said comforting words to May. Leaf glanced around the room in search for a piece of cloth to wipe May's tears when she saw… the box.

"May… Is that what I think it is?" Leaf asked, pointing to the box on top of the birch table. May glanced at the box and mumbled, "Yeah it is."

The four fell into silence. They looked at each other before looking at May who was staring at the ground.

"Can you tell us the whole story May?" Misty requested, helping May to stand up. May nodded and led the group to the living room.

"It started 2 years ago…" she explained, trying not to breakdown again. She told them about making chocolates for Drew and Drew throwing them on the ground just because someone saw him with her. She told them that he walked away from her and she broke down in tears.

"That's pretty much it." She announced, lowering her head. The silence continued uncomfortably. May was reminiscing and slightly regretting that she told the story to her friends who didn't need to know her pain.

Dawn got impatient and slammed her hand on the table, creating an ear piercing sound. "So what if he rejected you once?! Just keep trying! Like I did with Paul!" she stated, trying to encourage May.

"Yeah May! This isn't like you at all!" Leaf exclaimed, patting May's back comfortingly. Misty nodded and grinned widely at May.

"We'll help you confess your feelings tomorrow. And of course! With your handmade chocolates!" Misty announced, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

May nodded in agreement. She slapped her cheeks. "Yeah! I Have to get it together! Thanks so much girls! You really are my best friends!" running towards her friends, she gave them a hug, a group hug to be more specific.

"Then…" Dawn started, looking at the other tree grinning like a clown would, "Let's start the plan!" she exclaimed, with the other three girls along with her. They fell into a fit of giggles and laughter.

**The next day…**

Drew walked down the halls of the academy with his three pals behind him looking bored as always. Looking through the corner, he saw May and the other girls holding a small bag. He smirked, he knew that it was Valentine's Day today. And all girls would give him chocolates. Well, not exactly all the girls. Ever since what he did to May two years ago he haven't received any chocolate from her yet. "Hey Airhead. Good morning." He greeted, causing the girls to stop and turn around to meet Drew's group.

"Good morning Drew!" Dawn, Leaf and Misty greeted also to Drew and the others. But May didn't even look at him.

"Good morning Gary, Paul and Ash. It's such a great morning today right? I haven't even caught a glimpse of green today! Which makes me extremely glad!" she stated, ignoring Drew completely.

Ticks appeared on Drew's head as he looked at his crush. "I'm here too you know." He announced rather roughly, seeing that May would keep up the façade until they left.

"Huh? Oh so you're here too Cabbage head. You're hair is so good at camouflaging that I couldn't even recognize you!" she commented, attempting to annoy the proud king.

"Oh really? Well I didn't even notice that you had a brain. I mean, it's like your brain is made of pure, thin air!" he countered, glaring daggers at May.

May did the same except that her eyes began to water again after a few seconds, making the group gasp. "Wha- Why- Why are you crying!" Drew asked, obviously worried.

May shook her head in agitation. "You just really don't understand! You jerk! Drew you're a damn fool! An idiot!" she exclaimed, running off to who knows where.

The group of teens just looked at May dumbfounded, before she left into the distance. "May! Wait for us!" Dawn announced, taking off to follow May but was stopped by Misty.

"Wha! Misty, let me go! We need to follow May!" she resisted, but seeing Misty shook her head, she calmed down. Looking at Drew, her eyes widened. Drew was shocked, his eyes looked in pain. He immediately ran off to May's direction leaving the three girls speechless while the guys were laughing their stomachs off.

**At the Garden…**

May sobbed quietly, hiding behind a large tree. The tree of their school. She always came there when she felt out of place with her friends since they had boyfriends but… she felt that it wasn't enough to make her feelings disappear. "Why? Why?" she mumbled, looking at the small red bag beside her. She had worked hard to make it, though she had subconsciously made by herself.

May! There you are! I finally found you!" Drew's voice rang in her head. She shook the voice off. She was probably just imagining things.

"May? Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice continued.

"Huh? So now I'm hearing his voice? How pathetic am I?" she mumbled, bringing her knees to her face and buried her face.

"May!" Drew growled, he shook May's shoulder causing her to look up at him. His eyes widened. May's eyes were red from crying. And from what he could tell, a lot of crying.

"Huh? A fake Drew? What's going on with my head? A while ago I heard his voice then now I felt him shook my shoulder and see him in front of me? Hahaha… I'm so useless…" she stated, making Drew more guilty.

"May! I'm not a fake! It's me Drew!" he exclaimed still shaking May senseless. Her eyes had no life in them. Her face as pale as snow.

"Drew is calling my name? What an imagination!" she mumbled, still not believing what was happening to her. Drew couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly.

May was shocked. She was utterly surprised. She looked at Drew's emerald eyes which showed her love. She gasped causing her mouth to open, allowing Drew's tongue to enter inside her. After a few minutes of resistance, she finally gave up and kissed back. Fully enjoying the kiss.

After a few minutes, they both let go with Drew hesitating a bit. They looked into each other's eyes until May broke it. "Why?" she asked, lowering her head so she couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry May… I was embarrassed to be seen with you two years ago. But I realized that I made a mistake to reject you. Now I don't care about what anyone thinks of us together. The only thing that's important is that I love you." He stated, kissing May's forehead.

May looked at Drew's eyes to find fault but found none. "I've loved you to oblivion ever since we were kids Drew." She stated.

"Yeah… I know." He responded, taking the small bag of chocolates beside her. "Now… Can I receive this chocolate that's just for me and no one else's?" he asked.

May nodded while smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "Yup. It's just for you anyway…" she answered.

"Great!" Drew exclaimed, before engaging May into another passionate kiss.

_**~The End~**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one shot.**

**I based the story on my cousin's experience though.**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
